Mai's Pet
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Mai treats Joey like the dog he is. Polarshipping. Not certain I will continue.


**WARNING/ A/N: The following fic contains Animal Training/Pup Play. Female dominant. Mature content. If any of this disturbs you, do not read this fic. If you think you are into this kind of thing, go right ahead and please review! There will be three chapters. And this is Polarshipping (Joey x Mai). **

**Everything that occurs in this fic is meant to be with love, care, sanity, and trust. **

**Thank you the7joker7 for helping me write much of this fic and inspiring me to continue on with this. **

Chapter One: Discovery

""""

Joey moved down the staircase, clutching a white mug of coffee in his right hand. Mai always seemed to know exactly when he was going to wake up. For the last three weeks, every time he had finally sat up from his slumber, a steaming mug was sitting right on the bedside table, placed there mere seconds ago. He wasn't sure how she did it. Perhaps there was some sort of pattern or reason to when he finally decided it was time to get up.

He got to the bottom of the staircase and peered out into the living room. The light tan couch was turned away from him, a large head of blonde hair above the backrest. Joey looked down, making sure his silk bathrobe was closed over his torso and the band was tied.

As he stepped into the living room, he was bathed in a wave of sunlight, the large windows on every wall admitting in copious amounts of illumination. Such was one of the many luxurious benefits of the beach house, a highly desirable and expensive piece of property that Joey never imagined he'd ever be able to live in. He didn't know all of the details concerning Mai's bankroll, but she was most certainly loaded, and Joey was more than thrilled to be along for the ride. Tristan would have scoffed at his willingness to let the woman wear the pants in the relationship. He'd call it emasculating. But Joey liked how strong and independent she was; he appreciated it. And he certainly felt anything but emasculated when he and Mai were fornicating like rabbits, a twice-daily occurrence.

He took a deep breath, the thoughts that had been kicking around in his brain all night materializing into words.

"Morning," he muttered, coming up behind the couch, tapping her on the top of the head and peering over her shoulder. She was holding her own mug of coffee in both hands, staring out the window in front of her at the beach and ocean. She wore a matching silver silk bathrobe over her curvy figure, and nothing else.

"You're late," Mai commented as Joey tumbled over the backrest of the couch and swung into a sitting position besides her, keeping his coffee mug upright through the entire process.

Joey almost replied to this strange response, but quickly swallowed it and returned his focus to the matter that he had been mulling over the last few days.

"H-hey, Mai...so, uh, here's the thing." Joey played with a strand of her hair absentmindedly. "Do you remember a couple months ago? That time you tied me up and-"

"And made you laugh and scream like a banshee?" she finished, smirking as she set the coffee mug down on the end table to her right. "Made you beg and grovel for mercy? Made you whimper and moan?" Mai stuck her tongue out at Joey. "Of course I remember."

"Y-yeah..." Joey leaned over her and set his mug down next to hers. "So-"

"What, you still mad about that?" Mai taunted, nipping at Joey's stomach side with her right hand's fingers, making him yelp and jump back to his side of the couch. "Shouldn't let a girl tie you up when you're so ticklish, Joseph."

"N-no...actually...well, Mai, I've been thinking about it lately...I suppose that's your...your thing?" He bit his bottom lip, not sure if he was doing a great job of conveying his thoughts.

She shrugged. "Having pretty boys helpless and under my control is...something of a turn-on for me, I suppose."

"Right." Joey nodded. "Well, Mai...it's just that, I was thinking...it might be fun if we took things to the next level."

Mai raised an eyebrow at him. "The next level? Go on..." she crossed her right leg over her left, rubbing her bare right sole along Joey's right shin. Joey twitched at the sensation. Was there anything this woman could do that wouldn't turn him on?

"W-well, I read this article on the internet a little while ago, just out of curiosity. After you did...well, after what we did, I thought I'd look up sexual tickle torture a bit. And-"

"Oh, Joseph...you liked it, didn't you?" She again reached out to grab the sides of his stomach, squeezing, drawing a jump and screech from Joey as reached down to grab her wrists. "Well why didn't you say so?"

"H-hey!" he pulled her hands off of his stomach, raising them up above his head, pulling her slightly closer to him. "Lemme finish!"

A large smile played at Mai's lips. Her body language would have told anyone she was high off the idea of dominating her little toy like that again. Joey stood nervously twiddling his thumbs. This agitated Mai's total lack of patiance. "Well!" she snapped. Her entire body was filled with an excitement that oozed from every pore.

"Uggg..."

"Joey, I swear if you aren't out with it in five se-"

"All right, all right!" Joey flailed his hands up defensively. "I- I was thinking maybe we could... I could...," Joey gulped "be your dog."

Mai looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. "My dog?"

"Yeah! I read an article about that too, it's...I dunno, I thought it might be something you were in to, and-"

Mai grabbed Joey by the shirt and dragged him up the stairs to their room. "Get dressed. We are going shopping."

"So we're doing this?"Joey asked in total shock.

Mai took in a deep breath. "You're not gonna tell me you wanna do it and then chicken out, are ya?"

Joey started to nod, then shook his head. "Of course not! I want to...I want to make you happy! We can do this!"

"Joey. All my life, I've dated men. And I know you don't like it when I talk about the men I used to date, but...the point is, they didn't appreciate the idea of me dominating them. They all want to wear the pants. I bring out one little riding crop and they're out the door." She rolled her eyes. "So, let's just say you've already made me very happy today. Now, let's go shopping, I know just the place."

""""

Joey hauled the last paper bag through the front door, setting it down next to the other half dozen he had already hauled in. He looked at the large pile of recently purchased items, some of which he didn't even understand the functionality of. It had been quite an interesting few hours in that shop, Mai basically buying everything they had to offer and ringing it up on a credit card. It had almost been embarrassing for Joey, spending more on sex toys in a single day than he could ever recall his family spending on groceries in two months.

And then...there was the pet shop.

He hadn't expected to be making a second stop on the way home, but Mai had insisted that as long as they were doing this, they were going to be making it as authentic as possible. So they had gone through the aisles there as well, picking out items as if they were planning to purchase a puppy in the upcoming days.

"Did you see the way that lady was looking at me when you were making me try on collars?" Joey whined. He laughed nervously.

"Let them look," Mai responded. "I have a beautiful doggy. No reason for me to be ashamed."

"So...uh, seems like you've got this planned out pretty well...now what?" Joey looked down at the bags, no idea of where to even start.

"You can start with not talking dog."

"Wait what?"

Mai took a step forward and swatted Joey on the butt. "Bad dog! No talking." Mai shuffled through the bags trying to find specific things. First she threw Joey's collar at him. Next she found the knee pads.

While still on her hands and knees she pulled down Joey's pants.

"Ahhh! Wha-"

Mai swatted Joey again. "Bad dog! You better learn to obey your master."

Joey rubbed his butt gingerly, biting his lower lip. She really was into this. "Arf."

"My puppy sounds so cute," Mai teased. "Now, step out of your pants." Joey obeyed. Mai sweetly put the knee pads on Joey, then stood up, collar in hand. Joey could feel the leather tightening around his neck. "Good?"

Joey whimpered.

"Too tight?" Mai loosened the collar up by one latch. "Better?"

"Wolf!" Joey said happily.

"Very good." She continued to dig around in the bags. "Now, I'd hate to have to take my fiancee to the hospital so early in our relationship. So, I suppose we'll need a safe-word. You have my permission to speak while we settle that."

Joey cleared his throat. "Sounds dumb. I trust you."

"I don't." Mai shrugged. "That's very sweet though. Now...what's something you'd never say under any other circumstance? Particularly during sex?"

Joey looked around the room for a moment, peering into the kitchen. He saw a few bananas in the fruit bowl on the table. "Banana?"

"Please. You're always thinking about food and you have a penis, that's a horrible safeword." Mai removed two oddly shaped gloves from one of the bags.

"Banana...rama?" Joey suggested.

"You sure you're not gay there?" Mai asked, tossing him the two new tools.

"We've been having sex for a few months now, you would have figured it out by now," Joey deadpanned, looking at the strangely shaped gloves.

"Fine. Kaiba. That is our safe word. Ther-"

"No fucking way Mai. No way is that going to be our safe word. I mean, I would never say-"

Joey stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say. Mai stood up poised and proud. She walked over to him, and started petting her right hand through his hair. "Good dog. That's a good dog." She grabbed the two gloves, dropping one to the floor. Joey stuck out his right hand and she began putting it in place.

"Okay, fine...Kaiba's the safeword. Doesn't matter, I'm not gonna use it. I'm not a pussy," Joey said, as proudly as he could given he was wearing a dog collar.

"Right. You're my bitch. Now stop talking." Mai pushed the glove onto Joey's hand, forcing it into a fist, then fastening it in place with a belt at the neck.

Joey looked the glove over slowly as she did the same to his left, trapping his hands into closed positions where they would be unable to be utilized as usual. His makeshift paws in place, she then snapped two little locks on the wrists closed, meaning Joey would now be incapable of pulling them off on his own.

"That's pretty nifty-" Joey started, but was quickly smacked in the butt yet again by Mai, causing him to yelp.

"You're bad at this," Mai said dryly. "Don't make me get out the wand already."

Joey blinked in confusion, but knew better than to ask what this 'wand' might be. He'd probably know soon enough.

"Now, get upstairs so I can set some things up," Mai instructed, pointing up the staircase. "Go sit up in the bedroom quietly."

Joey slowly started walking towards the stairs, but was quite suddenly kicked in the lower back by Mai. He fell to his knees, looking back at her in confusion.

"Dogs do not walk on their back legs," she explained in a strong voice. "When they do it is in a very doggy way."

Joey submissively started climbing the stairs on all fours, feeling Mai's gaze on the back of his head as he did so.

"And Joey!" Mai called up the stairs. He turned his head around, looking at her fearfully, wondering what he had done wrong now.

To his relief, she just smiled and winked up at him.

"I love you."

With that, she turned back towards the bags on the floor, leaving a considerably cheered-up Joey to finish his climb up the stairs.


End file.
